Planning for Trouble
by Merellia
Summary: Well," said Dorothy, "life should be a challenge."


Dorothy pulled the door closed behind her, a quick glance taking in Relena at her desk and the otherwise-empty office. Morning light spilled in from the windows, drapes pulled back to show the blooming gardens outside. "Vice Minister," she said in greeting.

Relena's expression brightened as she looked up from the papers in front of her. "Good morning, Dorothy! Why so formal?" She was dressed for a day of ESUN meetings, her hair swept back and neatly knotted, her suit tailored in an elegantly businesslike cut familiar to Dorothy from patronizing the same designer, her cravat folded exquisitely.

Dorothy crossed to the desk, once again stifling a fantasy of seeing the carpet splashed with wine. It was a traditional Sanq pattern in pale blues and neutrals, setting the tone for the office. Dorothy thought it insipid. "One should always observe the proprieties," she said with a small smile.

Relena laughed. "Irony from Dorothy Catalonia: the perfect start to my day."

"It keeps you in practice for the nuances of political conversation," Dorothy said blandly. She took an appreciative sniff of the pink begonias arranged in a vase on the desk and then sat down in a chair in front of Relena. She gestured at the papers. "The most recent terraforming proposal?"

Relena nodded, putting aside her pen and relaxing back in her seat. "The halocarbon factories one that the Africa Conclave has sponsored. Why, have you heard something about it?"

Dorothy said bluntly, "It's a front. Africa Conclave is putting this out as a favor to the Orsinia-Chernarus-Skandistan bloc, which wants tax income from the contracts but doesn't have support from their constituency. It's in exchange for their help with obtaining mining concessions."

"Oh, dear!" said Relena, dismayed. "But the proposal is useful legislation; it will speed atmospheric development by a century, if not more."

Dorothy wondered again how Relena managed to maintain such optimism in the face of political realities. It was unfathomable--but it was that enduring optimism that had allowed her to persuade the Gundam pilots to her side. "I could expose. . . ." she began, watching Relena closely.

"No," said Relena, visibly steeling herself. "This needs to go through. I'll back it publicly with open-bid contracting, emphasizing continued development of Mars as an alternative to mining more of the Earth's resources." She smiled faintly. "If I do that, it will thwart the OCS bloc, and Africa Conclave will be happy to be held up as leaders of an enlightened piece of legislation."

Dorothy restrained her satisfaction, feeling energized. She loved politics--especially when it went her way. "That would work well. It's a good plan," she said, sincere; everything was just as she had wanted. "And in that case, I should give you this." She handed a slim, creamy envelope to Relena, who made quick work of opening it and began to read.

Relena gaped in shock and abruptly straightened in her seat. "Dorothy, no!" She must have reached the end of the first paragraph, Dorothy thought, watching her avidly. "Resigning? Why?"

Dorothy said, lacing her fingers together neatly in her lap, "I wish to go to Mars and contribute to the terraforming efforts first-hand."

"But Milliardo is--" Relena began, puzzled, then stopped herself when Dorothy shifted warningly; government offices were always recorded, and Relena's had active listeners, for her protection, ever since her Eve War abduction. Dorothy had no interest in an open discussion of her plan. "Milliardo is there."

"Yes," said Dorothy, holding back a smile as she waited for Relena to continue, watching her assemble the pieces of Dorothy's plan.

"He's with the Preventers. . . . He would be happy to show you around." Dorothy was satisfied: Relena had become deft at reading between the lines, thanks to Dorothy's tutelage over the years.

"As if I can't take care of myself, I'm sure," Dorothy sniffed, pretending irritation. "Besides, Preventers--such tacky uniforms! I wouldn't care to be seen in public with one of those."

"Oh, certainly," Relena said lightly, obviously stifling a laugh despite the worry clouding her eyes at Dorothy's message. "Will you be leaving very soon, then?"

"Once I have everything settled. I'd like to be there before my birthday so that I can open with a party. The right timing is everything, you know," Dorothy said.

"A party is a good idea. You won't be bored?"

"I suspect I'll find enough to keep myself busy." The office was quiet but for the distant hum of a hedge-trimmer somewhere off in the gardens.

"We will miss you here. You've done a lot for Earth."

"As a citizen, I had a duty to contribute where needed."

Relena sighed, looking regretful. "I suppose you're tired of politics after so long."

"Oh," Dorothy disclaimed with studied carelessness, "I think it's more fair to say politics never got tired of me."

Relena's mouth quirked up at one corner. "No-one ever gets tired of you, Dorothy."

Dorothy felt as though she were blossoming under Relena's sharp gaze as her plan spread before them. As a private citizen on Mars, she would be eligible to participate in local politics in a way she would not had she arrived on the planet as Relena's appointee. As a social leader, she would wield a different sort of power as well. But the timing of her arrival was delicate if this operation were to be successful, and the Preventers were too close to the problem to be of help. "You're very kind," she said.

Relena waved away the compliment, relaxing slowly. "As your friend, I hope you'll keep me informed as to your welfare?"

"Of course," Dorothy said, and smiled. "I'll write regularly."

"It's a sudden change."

"Well," said Dorothy, "life should be a challenge."


End file.
